The boot failure of the flash memory device (such as SSD, SD card, CF card, USB flash drive) will be happening during the boot, because of the instability of the power supply. Besides, If the power off, the abnormal voltage, or the unstable voltage is suddenly occurred during the writing of data, the flash memory device will be unable to successfully write to the flash memory due to the loss of the power supply or the voltage drop, resulting in the damage of data.
In order to avoid the power outage occurred during the data storage system performing the writing of important data (such as financial data), the data storage device can additional configure a capacitor module (such as super capacitor) capable of providing a backup energy. When the power outage occurs, the required work power that the data storage device performs the writing of data can be provided by the discharging of the capacitor module. However, if the computer host restarts the power of the flash memory device in advance before the energy stored in the capacitor module is completely discharged, the controller of the flash memory device will ignore an initial command, transmitted from the computer host, for restarting the system of the flash memory device, since the flash memory device continues to receive the discharge energy of the capacitor module, resulting in an abnormal voltage level existed in the flash memory device, such that the restarting of the system of the flash memory will be failed, and therefore the computer host can not access the flash memory device.